LOVE STORIES ABOUT HINATA HYUUGA (Season 1)
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Ini adalah kumpulan fanfiction One Shout kisah cinta mengenai Hinata Hyuuga dengan pair yang berbeda-beda. Bahkan aku mengambil chara cowok dari berbagai anime. Saking aku ngefans nya sama chara Hinata, jadi aku bikin ff ini. / Kaname Kuran x Hinata - Kaito Kid x Hinata - L x Hinata/ Mind to RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE STORIES ABOUT HINATA**** HYUUGA**

**BY :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******Ini adalah kumpulan fanfiction One Shout kisah cinta mengenai Hinata Hyuuga** dengan pair yang berbeda-beda. Bahkan aku mengambil chara cowok dari berbagai anime. Saking aku ngefans nya sama chara Hinata, jadi aku bikin ff ini ^_^ 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING & REVIEW!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(-1-)**

**IMMORTAL LOVE**

**PAIRING**** : ****Hinata Hyuuga x Kaname Kuran (Vampire Knight)**

* * *

**PAIRING : Kaname Kuran x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Supernatural, Mystery**

**.**

**RATED : T semi M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Vampire Knight **** Matsuri Hino**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Immortal Love © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : TYPO, OOC, EYD, GAJE, BORED, ABAL, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Kini darahku telah bersatu dengan darahmu. Itu berarti kita telah terikat. Kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu. Kita akan selalu hidup bersama selamanya. Aku mencintaimu, _Hime_. Selamat datang di duniaku, selamat datang di kerajaanku, dan selamat datang di kehidupan barumu …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaname senpai …" Ujarku terkejut melihat sosok Lelaki bertubuh tinggi berambut hitam kecoklatan yang kini sedang berbaring di tempat tidurku.

"…" Kaname sama sekali tak bergeming. Dia masih memejamkan mata—acuh, seakan tak mendengar, seakan tak menganggap keberadaanku.

"Bagaimana senpai bisa masuk kemari?" Aku berjalan mendekat, duduk disisi tempat tidur.

"…" Kelopak matanya terbuka menampakkan iris coklat pekat yang indah, yang selalu aku kagumi, yang selalu membuatku tak menentu ketika menerima tatapannya. Dan kini dia menatapku tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ka-kaname senpai?" Aku memanggilnya gugup. Sungguh aku tak kan bisa berlama-lama saling menatap dengannya.

"…" Kaname membelai pipiku, menarik tubuhku sehingga dalam sekejap saja aku berada dalam pelukannya.

"Ka-kaname senpai …" Rona kemerahan mulai merambat di wajahku.

"_Hime_, diamlah. Jangan bicara!" Ujarnya bernada perintah namun tetap terdengar lembut di telingaku.

Kami saling membisu, berpelukkan, hanya desah nafas serta detak jantung yang terdengar saling bersahutan di dalam ruangan ini. Aku tak mengerti, dia bersikap tak seperti biasa. Namun aku membiarkan dia, mengikuti apa yang dia minta.

Kehangatan pelukannya membuatku nyaman ditambah dengan aroma bunga mawar yang menguar dari tubuhnya, membuatku semakin mabuk kepayang oleh pesona Kaname Kuran. Lelaki yang sudah menemani serta mewarnai kehidupanku selama kurang lebih lima tahun.

Tak terasa kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama itu. Dengan berbagai kejadian pahit ataupun manis yang kami kecap bersama. Kuakui dia adalah lelaki terbaik dan sempurna yang pernah kutemui. Bukan karena dia kekasihku, jadi aku membangga-banggakannya.

Bukan.

Sungguh bukan karena itu, tapi karena selama aku bersamanya tak pernah sekalipun dia membuatku sedih apalagi menangis. Dia selalu berusaha membuatku tersenyum bahagia, selalu memperlakukanku bak seorang puteri kerajaan.

Kadang aku sedikit risih menerimanya, dan menyuruh dia agar bersikap biasa saja. Hingga suatu ketika dia pernah berkata: "Biarkan aku melakukan apapun yang aku ingin lakukan untukmu, _Hime_. Membuatmu bahagia di setiap waktu, tak perduli setiap hari, jam, menit, ataupun detik. Biarkan aku melakukan segalanya untuk wanita yang paling berharga dan sangat aku cintai. Karena ketika aku menautkan hati untuk seorang wanita, maka hidup dan matiku hanya untuknya."

Ucapannya itu selalu terngiang di telingaku. Bahkan kubingkai indah di dalam hati serta otakku. Akan kuingat selalu sampai kapanpun. Hal manis dan indah yang pernah dia ucapkan itu membuat diriku seakan melayang di udara sampai ke langit ke tujuh. Sungguh berlebihan bukan? Namun itulah kenyataannya. Aku sangat bahagia, dan aku sangat mencintai lelaki ini.

"_Hime …_" Panggilnya lembut seperti biasa.

"I-iya?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya tegas dan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku juga senpai. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Ungkapku.

"Hiduplah bersamaku selamanya."

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Apa dia sedang melamarku? Sungguh aku belum dapat menangkap maksud dari ucapannya itu.

"Maukah kau hidup bersamaku selamanya?" Dia kembali bertanya padaku.

Kami masih saling berpelukkan. Jantungku semakin berdetak tak menentu. Bahagia, terharu, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Aku sungguh kehilangan suaraku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"_Hime …_ Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku? Menemaniku untuk selamanya?" Kembali dia mengajukan pertanyaan.

Aku terkejut.

Ya kali ini sudah jelas, Kaname sedang melamarku. Memintaku untuk menjadi istrinya, menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Oh Tuhan … Aku benar-benar bahagia mendengar ini keluar langsung dari mulut lelaki yang aku cintai—yang begitu berarti bagi hidupku.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku menganggukkan kepala, menjawab pertanyaannya. Menerima permintaannya. Ya aku mau, tentu saja aku mau menjadi istrinya, menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Itulah yang aku inginkan, itulah yang aku tunggu selama ini.

Dia memegangi kedua bahuku, menatap kedua bola mata lavenderku lurus dan tajam.

"Kau yakin, _Hime_?" Ujarnya.

"Aku sangat yakin, Kaname-senpai." Jawabku pasti tanpa ada kegugupan yang seringkali melanda diriku.

Bibirnya melengkung. Dia tersenyum. Menambah ketampanan wajahnya. Akupun ikut tersenyum. Bahagia …

**GREEKK**

"Arghh …" Erangku. Terkejut. Aliran darah di dalam tubuhku seakan berhenti, jantungku seakan berhenti memompa. Leherku terasa kaku, dingin, tak dapat merasakan apapun.

Nafasku terengah—tak beraturan. Aku belum bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang bisa kulakukan kini hanya mendekap erat tubuh lelaki dihadapanku. Meski dia sedang menggigit leher serta menghisap darahku. Ya Kaname sedang melakukan itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa lelaki yang aku cintai melakukan hal ini padaku? Makhluk apakah dia sebenarnya?

Sementara pikiranku bergelut dengan berbagai asumsi serta pertanyaan yang ada.

Pandangan mataku mulai kabur.

Tubuhku menjadi lemas.

Pandanganku mulai gelap.

Dan akhirnya akupun tak sadarkan diri.

Entah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri. Yang jelas ketika aku membuka mata. Semuanya terasa asing dan berbeda. Aku tak bisa mengenali dimana tubuhku terbaring. Ruangan ini pun sama sekali tak kukenali. Ini bukanlah kamarku.

Kini aku sedang berada di dalam sebuah kamar dengan ukuran yang sangat besar. Arsitektur bak kerajaan, relief serta patung yang menghiasinya membuatku yakin bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah rumah biasa. Lantas dimanakah kini aku berada?

Memoriku mencoba menelaah kembali apa yang telah terjadi sebelum aku terjatuh—tak sadarkan diri. Kaname sedang melamarku, kami saling beratatapan, dan dia tiba-tiba menggigitku …

Ya aku ingat semuanya.

Seketika tubuhku bergetar hebat—ketakutan. Mengingat hal itu aku sungguh takut. Tak percaya sekaligus terkejut. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kaname, lelaki yang selama ini selalu menyertai kehidupanku ternyata bukanlah …. Manusia.

Ya dia bukan manusia. Aku yakin itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, _Hime_." Ujar seseorang dengan suara yang tak asing lagi di telingaku.

"Jangan takut! Kemarilah …" Dia semakin mendekat kearahku. Sedangkan aku semakin berjalan mundur—menjauhinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hime_. Mulai sekarang kau akan hidup disini bersamaku." Kaname telah berdiri dihadapanku yang sudah tak dapat bergerak mundur lagi, karena tembok di belakang yang menghentikan langkahku.

"Ka-kaname se-senpai … A-aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan se-semua yang terjadi." Ujarku gelagapan—meremas rambutku frustasi.

Kaname memegangi pundakku, mengangkat daguku dengan telunjuknya—menatapku dengan iris indah yang selalu menunjukkan sisi kelembutan dirinya.

"Selamat datang di kerajaanku, _Hime_. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku. Setelah kita menikah, kau akan menjadi Ratu disini." Jelasnya disertai sebuah senyuman hangat.

"A-aku sungguh tak mengerti, Kaname-senpai." Ucapan itu kembali keluar dari mulutku karena memang aku tak mengerti dengan semua yang tengah terjadi.

"Kau akan menjadi Ratu dan aku adalah Rajanya. Kita akan menjadi pemimpin rakyat disini. Kau akan hidup bersamaku selamanya. Karena mulai sekarang kaupun sama sepertiku, seorang _Vampire_. Makhluk immortal yang berbeda dengan manusia." Ungkapnya masih dengan wajah tenang.

Ucapan Kaname itu sungguh membuatku terkejut. Mulutku menganga tak percaya. Jadi dia adalah vampire. Makhluk yang menjadi legenda selama berabad-abad lamanya, yang kupikir hanya ada di dalam sebuah dongeng saja.

Ternyata aku salah.

Makhluk itu nyata, bukan hanya dongeng belaka. Kini dia sedang berdiri dihadapanku. Bahkan dia sudah bersamaku, menemaniku selama hampir lima tahun lamanya. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Namun itulah fakta yang tersaji.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hime_." Kaname menatap kedua iris lavenderku dalam menegaskan kesungguhan.

"Sekarang akan kujadikan kau milikku seutuhnya." Kini iris mata miliknya berubah merah dan bersinar. Mulutnya mengeluarkan sepasang taring tajam, membuatku menelan ludah—gemetar dan takut.

"Jangan takut, Hime! Aku tak akan menyakitimu." Ujar Kaname seakan menenangkan ketakutan yang memang melanda diriku.

Dia menancapkan taringnya di pergelangan tangan miliknya sendiri, menghisap darah yang mengalir pada arteri di dalam tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Kaname-senpai?" Tanyaku penuh keterkejutan melihat hal yang terjadi di depan mata.

Sungguh aku tak habis pikir, mengapa dia melakukan hal itu? Aku pikir dia akan kembali menggigit serta menghisap darahku, nyatanya tidak. Apa dia sudah sangat kehausan sampai meminum darahnya sendiri?

"Ummhh …" Dengan cepat Kaname menyergap bibirku tanpa sempat aku berkata lebih lagi. Dia mendorong bibirnya agar mendapat akses lebih untuk berbagi cairan merah hangat dan kental yang masih memenuhi mulutnya.

Darah.

Cairan berbau anyir itu kini masuk ke dalam mulutku seiring ciuman dan lumatan Kaname yang semakin dalam. Mengalir terus melewati kerongkongan hingga sampai ke dalam ususku.

Rasanya mual sekali. Ingin rasanya memuntahkan semua yang ada di dalam isi perutku saat ini juga. Namun reaksi aneh terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja seperti ada sebuah sengatan listrik yang mengalir di setiap sendi tulang dalam tubuhku.

"Arghhh …" Aku mengerang ngilu dan kesakitan—spontan melepaskan ciuman.

"Tenanglah, Hime!" Kaname memeluk tubuhku erat.

"A-apa ya-yang terjadi pa-padaku?" Tanyaku terbata—nafas terengah menahan sakit.

"Ini tak akan berlangsung lama. Bertahanlah! Kau sedang dalam proses perubahan." Tuturnya sembari mengusap lembut punggungku, membuat nyaman dan tenang.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang. Kini aku merasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lebih segar, bugar, dan kuat. Entahlah, apa ini disebabkan darah Kaname yang sudah mengalir di dalam tubuhku? Tadi dia bilang 'Proses Perubahan', apa itu berarti kini aku telah berubah menjadi makhluk sepertinya?

"Kini darahku telah bersatu dengan darahmu. Itu berarti kita telah terikat. Kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu. Kita akan selalu hidup bersama selamanya. Aku mencintaimu, _Hime_. Selamat datang di duniaku, selamat datang di kerajaanku, dan selamat datang di kehidupan barumu …" Kaname menyunggingkan senyuman, kedua tangannya menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu." Ucapku seraya membalas pelukan—erat seakan tak ingin dilepaskan.

"Terimakasih, _Hime_." Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di persimpangan leherku. Nafasnya begitu lembut dan hangat menyapu kulit—memberikan sensasi geli.

Dulu.

Kini.

Ataupun nanti.

Aku akan tetap mencintainya. Mencintai seorang Kaname yang hangat, tulus, dan penyayang. Meski pada nyatanya dia bukanlah manusia, itu tak masalah. Karena kini akupun telah menjadi seperti dirinya—seorang vampire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anime Vampire Knight tau kan?**

**Anime yang menceritakan kehidupan vampire dan manusia yang berusaha untuk hidup damai, bersekolah di tempat yang sama yaitu "CROSS ACADEMY".**

**Di anime ini chara yang aku sukai adalah Kaname Kuran. Sifatnya yang lembut namun misterius pas banget didampingin sama Hinata yang pemalu dan polos. Kedua chara ini merupakan chara yang paling aku favoritkan ;-)**

**Thanks for reading minna :)**

**Kalau suka dengan fanfic ini monggo di klik kotak follow sama favoritnya. Aku akan sangat senang menerimanya. Hehehe ;-)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE STORIES ABOUT HINATA**** HYUUGA**

**BY :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING & REVIEW!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(-2-)**

**START A NEW RELATIONSHIP  
**

**PAIRING : Hijikata Toshizo x Hinata Hyuuga x Saito Hajime (Hakuouki Hekketsu Roku)**

* * *

**PAIRING : Hijikata Toshizo x Hinata Hyuuga x Saito Hajime**

**.**

**GENRE : Love Story, Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Hakuouki Hekketsu Roku © Osamu Yamasaki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Start A New Relationship © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC, EYD, GAJE, BORED, ABAL, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Hidup sebagai sepasang suami-istri yang normal seperti kebanyakan. Menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang normal seperti orang-orang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan.

Gemercik air hujan selalu mengingatkan aku akan kenangan itu.

Kenangan ketika aku bersamanya. Pertama kali bertemu dan akhirnya berpisah.

Kadang aku tersenyum getir mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kini orang yang kucintai telah pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Meninggalkan luka dan kesedihan yang entah kapan akan berakhir. Kadang aku menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat bukan? Ya itu memang benar.

Kini aku dirundung sesal yang mendalam. Aku menyesal tak sempat mengucap cinta padanya. Aku menyesal tak mengungkapkan segala rasa yang ada dalam hatiku untuknya. Aku menyesal … Sungguh aku sangat menyesal.

Andai saja waktu dapat kuputar kembali. Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi. Akan kupeluk erat tubuhmu, akan kukatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan tak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Akan kubisikkan semua rasa rindu yang selama ini kupendam untukmu. Ya akan kulakukan semua itu, jika memang waktu yang lalu dapat terulang lagi.

Nyatanya hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Tak ada masa lalu, tak ada masa depan, yang ada hanyalah masa kini. Ya masa kini. Hidup yang kini aku jalani. Hidup yang terasa hambar dan hampa tanpa adanya cinta.

Tuhan … Sebegini menyedihkannya kehidupanku? Tak ada cinta. Tak ada harapan. Tak ada mimpi.

Semua seakan lenyap terbawa olehnya. Semangat hidup yang berkobar seakan padam tak bersisa. Dia yang membawa semuanya. Dia yang membuatku seperti ini. Menjadi seorang manusia tak berguna. Hidup tapi mati. Hatiku kosong. Yang aku tahu hanya mempertahankan hidup, bukan bagaimana untuk membangun hidup yang sempat hancur. Sampai kapan aku akan begini? Entahlah.

Sore ini hujan kembali turun.

Langit itu kelam dan gelap seperti hati dan hidupku.

Aku melihat seorang Lelaki bertubuh tinggi, berambut ungu, beriris biru, berdiri diluar rumahku. Mengembangkan sebuah senyuman. Tampan dan manis.

"Saito." Bibirku menggumamkan sebuah nama.

Dia melambaikan tangan, menyuruhku untuk mendatanginya. Kedua kakiku berjalan menapaki lantai dingin menuju pintu keluar rumah. Tanpa sadar. Ya aku melakukannya tanpa sadar. Pintu di depan segera aku buka, hingga sosok itu nampak di penglihatan mataku.

Semakin dekat.

Aku melangkahkan kaki semakin mendekatinya. Mendekati sosok lelaki yang sangat aku rindukan selama ini. Dia tersenyum. Membuka kedua tangannya seakan menyambut kedatanganku. Akhirnya aku tenggelam ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Pelukan yang menenangkan, pelukan yang selalu keharapkan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata." Dia berkata lirih.

Aku terdiam.

"Lanjutkan hidupmu!" Ujarnya lembut sembari membelai kepalaku.

"Bangkitlah! Aku akan selalu disampingmu. Bahkan lebih dekat dari aliran darah yang ada di dalam tubuhmu." Bisiknya begitu dekat di telingaku.

"Hinata …" Terdengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

Tubuhku basah kuyup karena air hujan yang terus berjatuhan dari atas langit. Aku berdiri mematung. Seorang diri. Hanya seorang diri. Lelaki berambut ungu itu kini tak ada disini. Lenyap, menghilang, tanpa aku sadari kapan dia pergi.

"Hinata …" Kembali suara itu memanggilku.

Aku masih terdiam.

Bingung.

Heran.

"Sedang apa kau diluar? Kau bisa sakit jika terus berada disini. Ayo masuk!" Ujar seorang Lelaki berambut hitam, seraya memayungiku—menyelimuti tubuhku dengan mantel yang dibawanya.

Dia suamiku—**_Hijikata Toshizo_**. Lelaki yang selalu ada disampingku meski aku tak menganggap keberadaanya. Dia selalu mencintaiku meski tahu Lelaki yang ada di dalam hatiku hanyalah **_Saito_ _Hajime_**_, _bukan dirinya.

Kami sudah hidup bersama selama lima tahun. Menjadi sepasang suami-istri, menjalani rumah tangga. Dia menjalankan peran dan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami sangat baik, sedangkan aku? Aku tak bisa menjalankan peran serta tugas sebagai seorang istri. Karena apa? Karena aku tak mencintainya. Aku terpaksa hidup dengannya, karena kedua orangtua kami yang menjodohkan—bukan karena aku mencintainya, bukan karena aku menginginkannya.

"Ganti pakaianmu! Nanti kau masuk angin." Ujar Hijikata penuh perhatian.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman hangat." Dia berjalan keluar kamar—menuju ke dapur. Meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam, membisu, dengan tatapan hampa dan kosong.

"Saito …" Kembali aku menggumamkan namanya. Tadi itu bukan ilusi. Aku yakin telah melihatnya, bahkan kami saling berpelukkan. Tapi mengapa dia menghilang seketika? Bahkan aku tak menyadari kapan dia pergi.

Oh Tuhan …

Apa aku mulai gila dan berhalusinasi karena terlalu mencintai lelaki itu? Menganggap dia masih ada di dunia ini. Bukankah sudah jelas beberapa tahun yang lalu dia telah pergi? Ya dia telah pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali, meski sejuta kalipun aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar dia kembali lagi. Hal itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Orang yang telah mati, tak akan mungkin hidup kembali.

"Kau belum mengganti pakaianmu." Hijikata kembali masuk ke dalam kamar—membawa segelas susu coklat hangat untukku.

Aku memandanginya. Memandangi wajah suamiku. Lekat dan tajam, seakan ingin melukisnya di dalam otak serta penglihatanku.

"Minumlah! Setelah itu segera ganti pakaianmu." Dia menyimpan gelas itu diatas meja, kemudian berjalan hendak meninggalkan tempat. Namun entah mengapa tanganku menahannya, membuat kerutan di dahinya—menggambarkan kebingungan.

"Tetaplah disini! Jangan pergi." Ujarku dengan suara pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar olehnya.

Dia sedikit tertegun mendengar ucapanku yang sangat diluar dugaannya. Karena biasanya ketika aku akan mengganti pakaian, dengan sendirinya dia akan mengerti keinginanku—meninggalkan ruangan sehingga aku dapat mengganti pakaian tanpa kehadirannya. Begitupun sebaliknya, ketika dia akan mengganti pakaian aku akan pergi ke ruangan lain.

Namun kini berbeda. Aku malah memintanya tetap disini. Membiarkannya melihatku.

"Hijikata …" Panggilku diikuti gerakan lambat kedua tanganku membuka deretan kancing kemeja yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasku.

"Hm?" Hijikata memandangi lantai, tanpa berani memandang kearahku.

"Terimakasih…" Kataku terdengar mengambang.

"Untuk?"

"Terimakasih karena selama ini kau selalu ada disampingku." Ujarku melengkapi.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku." Katanya dengan mantap.

"Terimakasih kau sudah mencintaiku, menjagaku, berusaha membahagiakanku, meski kau tahu kalau aku tak mencintaimu, meski kau tahu yang ada di dalam hatiku hanyalah dia. Seharusnya aku…"

"Aku akan menunggu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau dapat mencintaiku dan melupakannya. Sampai kapanpun itu, aku akan tetap menunggu." Ujarnya sembari menatap kedua mataku dalam—menunjukkan kesungguhan ucapannya.

"Hijikata …"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan dapat melupakannya, dan kau akan mencintaiku. Aku yakin itu. Aku akan selalu menunggu, menunggu saat itu datang."

Hatiku bergetar. Air mataku tiba-tiba saja mengalir. Terharu. Mengapa baru sekarang aku menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu rela berkorban demi wanita yang sama sekali tak pernah menganggap keberadaannya? Dia, suamiku.

Tuhan …

Sungguh selama ini aku telah dibutakan. Kehilangan Saito telah menjadikanku buta. Padahal ada seseorang yang mencoba mengobati lukaku, membangun hidupku yang hancur, menerangi serta mengisi kehampaan di dalam hatiku. Dia Hijikata Toshizo, suamiku. Aku malah menyia-nyiakan dia selama ini. Sibuk bergelut dengan luka dan penderitaan yang selalu menyelubungi diriku.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Sebelum Saito meninggal, dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku." Ujarnya kemudian setelah lama kami terdiam.

"Dia berkata, _jagalah wanita yang aku cintai. Cintailah dia melebihi aku, sayangilah dia melebihi aku, tunjukkanlah bahwa kau lebih pantas hidup bersamanya dibanding dengan lelaki lainnya. Aku hanya percaya padamu. Kuserahkan Hinata padamu._" Ujar Hijikata menirukan ucapan Saito waktu itu—sebelum dia meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya.

Tangisku semakin menjadi setelah mendengar ucapannya. Mengetahui kenyataan yang baru saja aku dengar. Ternyata Hijikata telah menjalankan pesan dan keinginan terakhir Saito dengan sangat baik dan sungguh-sungguh. Meski aku selalu bersikap tak baik padanya. Kini aku sangat menyesal. Aku ingin sekali memeluk lelaki dihadapanku ini, suamiku yang sangat mencintaiku juga menyayangi sahabatnya—Saito.

"Hijikata …" Panggilku dengan suara bergetar—masih dengan isak tangis.

"Maukah kau memulai semuanya dari awal?" Tanyaku sembari menggenggam tangannya erat—menatap kedua matanya dalam.

"Maksudmu?" Dia mengerutkan dahi—belum mencerna maksud ucapanku.

"Kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Hidup sebagai sepasang suami-istri yang normal seperti kebanyakan. Menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang normal seperti orang-orang." Ujarku menjelaskan.

Matanya berbinar memancarkan kebahagiaan juga haru yang mendalam mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku.

Dia mengangguk. Seraya mendekap tubuhku erat.

"Aku mau. Tentu saja aku mau." Katanya dengan suara bergetar pula.

"Terimakasih Hijikata, terimakasih suamiku." Ujarku tulus dari dalam hatiku seraya membalas dekapan hangatnya lebih erat.

Mulai sekarang aku yakin …

Aku akan mencoba membuka hatiku untuknya. Menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang normal bersamanya. Mempunyai anak, buah hasil cinta kami nantinya. Ya aku akan berusaha untuk mencintainya. Bukannya aku tak bisa melakukan itu, namun aku tak mencoba. Selama ini aku tak mencoba untuk mencintai dia.

Dan sekarang aku akan melakukannya. Akan kukubur semua masa laluku bersama Saito, dan akan kubuka lembaran baru bersama Hijikata.

Inilah jalan hidupku. Tuhan telah mengirimkan seorang Lelaki hebat yang begitu mencintaiku dengan penuh kesabaran. Dan aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Tak akan pernah lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tau kan anime Hakuouki?**

**Itu lho samurai-samurai keren dan tampan.**

**Nah chara yang paling aku sukai di anime itu adalah Saito Hajime. Sifatnya yang bikin klepek-klepek deh pokoknya. Aku suka tife cowok kayak dia—cool, calm, and charismatic.**

**Makanya aku pasangin dia sama Hinata, tapi jadinya kok malah sama Hijikata ya? #Garuk-garuk tengkuk**

**Tak apalah yang penting happy. Gkgkgkgk … **

**Thanks for reading minna :-)**

**Kalau suka dengan fanfic ini monggo di klik kotak follow sama favoritnya. Aku akan sangat senang menerimanya. Hehehe ;-)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE STORIES ABOUT HINATA**** HYUUGA**

**BY :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING & REVIEW!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(-3-)**

**THIEF OF HEARTS**

**PAIRING : Hinata Hyuuga x Kaito Kid (Detective Conan)**

* * *

**PAIRING : Kaito Kid x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Love Story, Crime, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T semi M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Detective Conan ****Aoyama Gosho**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thief of Hearts © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC, EYD, GAJE, BORED, ABAL, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Kau tahu? Aku sudah mengincarmu sejak lama. Jadi tak heran aku sudah tahu siapa namamu dan dimana tempatmu tinggal. Itu mudah bagiku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pencuri ….." Aku berteriak begitu keras, ketika seseorang merenggut tas yang menggelantung di lenganku.

Orang-orang segera mengejarnya. Mengejar seorang Lelaki yang sudah mencuri tasku.

Kini aku bersandar lemas pada tembok sebuah Apotek, dengan wajah yang telah basah oleh air mata. Aku putus asa juga sedih. Jika tasku tak kembali lagi, bagaimana bisa aku membelikan obat untuk Ibuku yang tengah menunggu di rumah? Dia sedang sakit keras—membutuhkan obatnya segera, sedangkan uang yang aku punya kini raib entah kemana.

Bagaimana bisa aku membelikan obat untuk Ibu tanpa uang?

Aku meremas rambutku frustasi. Sumpah serapah aku layangkan pada pencuri sialan itu. Tak masalah jika dia ingin tasku berserta isinya yang lain, asalkan kembalikan uangku. Aku sangat membutuhkannya.

"Hey Nona!" Seseorang terdengar menyapa.

"Apa ini tas milikmu?" Ujarnya lagi.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dengan cepat, melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri di depanku. Seorang Lelaki tampan berambut hitam, bermata ocean blue tersenyum sembari menyerahkan sebuah tas—yang ternyata memang milikku.

"_A-arigatou._" Kataku berterimakasih seraya mengambil tas dari tangannya.

"_Douitashimashite._" Dia masih memperlihatkan senyuman.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Ujarnya lagi, kemudian berjalan pergi sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Keren.

Dia itu sungguh keren. Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandangan pada sosoknya yang telah menarik hatiku pada pandangan pertama. Lelaki yang menjadi penolong sekaligus pahlawan bagiku—hingga akhirnya dia menghilang dari pandangan mata.

Ponselku berbunyi.

"_Moshi-moshi._" Kataku menerima panggilan masuk.

"Hinata Hyuuga …" Kata seseorang di sebrang telepon.

"Siapa ini?"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Hinata." Orang itu memutuskan telepon. Membuatku mengerutkan dahi—bingung.

Siapa dia? Tiba-tiba meneleponku, bicara hal yang sama sekali tak aku mengerti. Dia mengenal namaku, namun aku sama sekali tak tahu dia. Ck, aneh. Biarlah, aku tak mau memikirkan hal yang tak penting itu. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah Ibuku. Dia sedang menungguku pulang.

Setelah membeli obat di Apotek, aku segera kembali ke rumah. Menyerahkan obat pada Ibu. Kini dia sedang beristirahat di kamar—tertidur. Mungkin itu pengaruh dari obat yang telah dia minum. Sedangkan aku berada di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi yang acaranya sedikitpun tak menarik. Berulang kali aku mengganti-ganti chanel, mencari acara yang sedikit bisa mengusir rasa bosanku. Namun nyatanya tak ada.

Perlahan aku memejamkan mata. Entah mengapa rasa kantuk menyerangku dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Hingga mataku ini sangat berat. Dan akupun mulai tertidur—terbawa ke alam mimpi.

"Hinata …" Panggil seseorang bersuara lembut tepat di telingaku.

"Kyaaaa …" Aku terkejut—melihat sosok Lelaki berpakaian serba putih dengan sebuah topi putih diatas kepalanya. Dia memakai sebuah kacamata, namun hanya di sebelah mata kanannya saja. Apa itu sebuah trend masa kini? Pakaian dan gayanya itu sungguh tak biasa dan aneh.

"Hey jangan berteriak! Nanti Ibumu terbangun." Ujarnya sembari membekap mulutku. Nada suaranya ditekan agar terdengar lebih pelan.

"Kau ingat padaku?" Tanyanya sembari menatap kedua mataku.

Aku meneliti wajahnya yang terbingkai begitu sempurna dan indah. Memang aku akui, dia tampan. Dan sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Semakin diteliti lagi, aku semakin ingat. Lelaki ini adalah lelaki tadi siang yang telah mengembalikan tas milikku. Merupakan pahlawan dan penolongku.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Jangan berteriak dan jangan takut!" Tukasnya kemudian melepaskan tangan yang membekap mulutku.

"Ka-kau lelaki yang tadi kan?" Tanyaku seakan tak percaya.

Dia mengangguk.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tahu rumahku? Ba-bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Apa kau mengikutiku?" Aku memberondongnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

Dia hanya tersenyum. Mengacak-acak rambutku seraya mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah mengincarmu sejak lama. Jadi tak heran aku sudah tahu siapa namamu dan dimana tempatmu tinggal. Itu mudah bagiku." Ungkapnya begitu tenang. Sedangkan aku yang mendengarnya terkejut dan membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku tertarik padamu, Hinata Hyuuga." Jawabnya cepat dan pasti, tanpa keraguan.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ujarnya lagi—membuat jantungku seakan meloncat keluar—kaget dengan pernyataannya.

"A-apaaa?"

"Maukah kau mengambilkanku minuman? Aku haus sekali." Ujarnya berbeda dengan tadi sembari menyandarkan diri ke belakang sofa.

Aku mendengus kesal—melangkah menuju dapur. Membawakan segelas air putih dingin.

"_Arigatou._" Dia tersenyum ketika menerima gelas yang kuberikan. Sekali teguk, dia menghabiskan minumannya. Dia kelihatan sangat haus dan kelelahan. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya tanpa jemu. Lelaki aneh yang datang tiba-tiba dan menyatakan hal aneh pula.

"Apa aku begitu tampan ya? Sampai kau memperhatikan wajahku terus sejak tadi." Ujarnya narsis—seketika membuat semburat merah muncul di wajahku.

"Si-siapa juga yang memperhatikanmu? Tidak kok." Elakku—memalingkan wajah ke samping, dengan detak jantung tak menentu.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Kau membalasku rupanya." Dia tersenyum mengetahui ulahku yang berpura-pura tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dia tanyakan dan bicarakan.

"Aku serius dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?" Ujarnya lagi dengan tatapan serius meminta jawaban.

Aku terdiam.

Berpikir.

Aku memang menyukai dia, tapi aku belum mengenalnya lebih jauh. Kami bertemu baru sekilas saja. Ini terlalu cepat bagiku. Aku tak bisa menerima orang yang belum jelas. Meski dia sudah menolongku, tetap saja aku tak bisa langsung menerima dia menjadi kekasihku.

"Kau ragu padaku?" Tanyanya menebak pikiran serta perasaanku.

"Aku perlu waktu. Kita kan belum lama saling mengenal. Jadi aku…"

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi? Bahwa aku sudah lama mengincarmu, memata-mataimu, dan memperhatikanmu." Ucapnya menyela perkataanku.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku. Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kini dia menggenggam kedua tanganku—menyimpannya di dada. Menatapku dengan iris birunya begitu dalam.

Dan … Entah mengapa akupun menganggukkan kepala—tanpa berkata, bahwa aku telah menerimanya menjadi kekasihku. Aku percaya padanya, hanya dengan menatap ke dalam iris ocean blue indah miliknya.

**CUPPP**

Seketika wajahku memerah bak kepiting rebus saat bibirnya mengecup bibirku sekilas dan singkat. Bahkan terkesan sangat cepat, sampai aku tak menyadarinya ketika dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menciumku.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu._" Dia tersenyum. Kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Ka-kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum mereka menangkapku." Katanya—berjalan santai menuju jendela yang sudah terbuka. Entah kenapa jendela itu terbuka, karena aku yakin tadi sudah mengunci semuanya.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok." Kini dia duduk diatas bingkai jendela.

"Ka-kapan?"

"Entahlah. Aku akan datang kapanpun aku mau. Jadi kau bersiap-siap saja." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya seakan menggoda dengan memperlihatkan senyum manis yang telah menghipnotisku.

Dan …

Sebelum aku berucap lagi. Dia sudah melompat keluar—menghilang dari pandanganku, begitu cepat dan gesit.

Aku masih terpaku di tempatku. Bingung dan tak percaya. Lelaki itu manusia atau bukan? Ya aku yakin dia manusia sepertiku. Bukan hantu atau monster. Namun satu hal yang pasti, dia bukanlah manusia biasa. Karena manusia biasa tak akan ada yang bisa bergerak dan menghilang dengan cepat seperti dia.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya aku terdiam disana. Angin malam yang menusuk tulang membangunkan dari lamunan. Membuat tubuhku sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan. Kemudian aku mengunci jendela itu, untuk kedua kalinya. Dan segera kembali ke tempatku semula—di ruang tengah.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 23.00.

Aku bermaksud untuk mematikan televisi dan pergi ke kamar untuk tidur. Namun sebuah berita di televisi menarik minatku, mengurungkan niatku untuk mematikannya.

Diberitakan bahwa pencurian besar telah kembali terjadi di Inggris. Dengan pelaku yang sama. Seorang pencuri yang handal dan professional yang sudah terkenal hingga ke ujung dunia. Bernama **_"Kaito Kid"_**.

Malam ini dia telah berhasil mengambil kalung berlian milik Ratu Inggris, tanpa jejak dan tanpa cacat. Semuanya dilakukan dengan lihai, cepat, dan rapi. Dia dengan mudah dapat menembus pertahanan keamanan disana, tanpa tertangkap.

Sungguh seorang pencuri yang professional bukan?

Mulutku menganga, mataku membulat, terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat. Wajah pencuri yang muncul di televisi itu sangat mirip dengan Lelaki yang baru saja pergi meninggalkan rumahku.

Lelaki berpakaian serba putih, memakai sebuah topi dengan aksesoris unik—sebuah kacamata yang hanya dikenakan sebelah matanya saja, bermata ocean blue yang baru saja menjadi kekasihku.

Oh Tuhan …

Ternyata aku sudah berurusan dengan orang yang sedang dicari-cari oleh dunia. Seorang buronan. Pencuri professional yang menakutkan dan membuat geger semua orang.

Dia … Kaito Kid …

Lelaki yang sudah menolongku dari seorang pencuri, ternyata adalah seorang pencuri professional yang telah mendunia.

Dia … Kaito Kid …

Seorang pencuri kelas dunia adalah lelaki yang telah mencuri perhatian serta hatiku dalam sekejap mata—pada pandangan pertama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pasti tahu kan anime detective conan? **

**Nah kalau di anime itu aku suka sama Kaito Kid.**

**Jadi disini Hinata dipasangin sama dia deh. Si pencuri tampan dan kece. Sayang banget ya cowok setampan dia harus jadi pencuri. **

**Emang gak punya kerjaan ya mas? #ngomong sama Kaito**

**Thanks for reading minna :-)**

**Kalau suka dengan fanfic ini monggo di klik kotak follow sama favoritnya. Aku akan sangat senang menerimanya. Hehehe ;-)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE STORIES ABOUT HINATA**** HYUUGA**

**BY :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING & REVIEW!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(-4-)**

**SAY LOVE**

**PAIRING : Onizaki Takuma x Hinata Hyuuga x Yuichi Komura (Hiiro no Kakera)**

* * *

**PAIRING : Onizaki Takuma x Hinata Hyuuga x Yuichi Komura**

**.**

**GENRE : Love Story, Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Hiiro No Kakera **** Dai-ni-Shou (Studio DEEN)**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Say Love © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC, EYD, GAJE, BORED, ABAL, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Apa kau mencintainya melebihi rasa cintaku untukmu? Apa dia mencintaimu melebihi rasa cintaku untukmu?/ Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, ketika kita masih kecil hingga sekarang. Perasaanku tak pernah berubah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki berambut merah, bermata ungu yang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon Sakura itu adalah teman akrabku. Sekaligus saudaraku. Kami tumbuh bersama di dalam satu keluarga, dan satu didikan yang sama pula.

Dia sudah kuanggap seperti seorang Kakak. Meski pada kenyataannya kami hanya terikat pada sebuah hubungan yang tercipta tanpa disengaja. Jika Tuhan tak mengambil kedua orangtuaku—menjadikanku seorang anak yatim piatu, maka semua ini tak akan terjadi. Aku tak akan tinggal di rumahnya, menjadi salah satu dari anggota keluarganya.

Kedua orangtua kami merupakan sahabat sejak lama. Ya karena itulah, mereka begitu menyayangiku seperti anak mereka sendiri. Merawat serta mendidikku tanpa dibeda-bedakan dengan kedua anak mereka.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Dia terlihat kesal—tak suka menunggu, tife orang yang tidak sabaran.

"Tadi aku mengantarkan tugas dulu ke ruang guru. Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari? Kita kan bisa bicara nanti sehabis pulang sekolah." Kataku dengan nafas terengah—habis berlari menuju kesini.

"Ck, baka. Aku ingin bicara sekarang bukan nanti." Ujarnya dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa.

"Hm baiklah. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Sejak kapan kau dan Yuichi pacaran?" Pertanyaannya itu membuat nafasku tercekat—terkejut.

"I-itu…" Aku kehilangan kata. Entah apa yang harus aku katakan padanya mengenai hal ini. Sungguh aku bingung bagaimana harus merangkai kata yang pas untuk menjelaskannya pada Onizaki.

"Jawablah!" Nadanya memerintah.

Aku tertunduk. Tak berani membalas tatapan mata ungunya yang tajam seakan hendak menerobos masuk.

"AKU BILANG JAWAB! JANGAN DIAM SAJA!" Ujarnya dengan nada keras membuatku terlonjak—terkejut.

Dia sedang marah. Aku tahu itu. Nafasnya memburu mencoba menahan amarah yang akan membludak keluar. Kenapa dia harus marah? Seharusnya dia tak semarah ini, karena aku tak memberitahukan mengenai hubunganku dengan Kakaknya—Yuichi. Yang baru berjalan 2 hari, terhitung dari kemarin hingga sekarang.

"Jangan membentakku! Kau bisa memintanya baik-baik kan?" Kataku dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Aku mohon jawab!" Kini nadanya terdengar memohon.

"Aku dan Yuichi-senpai memang pacaran. Kemarin kami baru saja menjalani hubungan. Kau puas?"

"Kyaaaa …" Onizaki mendorong tubuhku ke pohon. Memegangi kedua bahuku erat, menatap dengan tajam. Wajah kami sangat dekat sehingga dapat kurasakan nafasnya menyapu wajahku begitu lembut.

"Kau mencintainya?" Dia bertanya.

"Lepaskan aku, Onizaki!" Ujarku ketakutan.

Sikapnya ini sungguh membuatku takut. Dari sinar matanya aku tahu bahwa dia sedang diselimuti amarah yang begitu besar. Namun sepertinya dia berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Kau mencintainya?" Kembali dia bertanya.

"Aku…"

"Lepaskan dia, Onizaki!" Terdengar suara seseorang di belakang kami.

Terlihatlah sosok seorang Lelaki berambut abu, bermata gold berjalan santai mendekat kearah kami. Dialah **_Yuichi Komura_**, Kakak dari **_Onizaki Takuma_**.

"Lepaskan gadisku, Onizaki!" Nadanya masih terdengar santai dengan ekspresi tenang yang selalu dia tunjukkan.

"Yuichi-senpai …" Gumamku diselimuti kekhawatiran. Khawatir akan terjadi perkelahian diantara mereka, yang disebabkan olehku.

Onizaki masih pada posisinya, tak berubah. Bahkan tak mengindahkan ucapan Kakaknya itu.

"Jawab aku! Apa kau mencintainya?" Onizaki kembali menanyakan hal itu. Tak memperdulikan kedatangan Kakaknya.

"Tentu saja dia mencintaiku, karena itu dia mau menerimaku. Bukan begitu, Hinata?" Yuichi menjawab pertanyaan Onizaki tanpa memberikanku jeda untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku bertanya padanya, bukan padamu." Ujar Onizaki ketus. Dia melepaskan pegangannya pada bahuku—menatap kearah Yuichi penuh kebencian.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" Yuichi mengabaikan adiknya. Dia membelai kepalaku lembut sembari tersenyum hangat.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Ayo kembali! Bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi." Yuichi menuntun tanganku—berjalan meninggalkan Onizaki sendirian disana. Sekilas aku melihat Onizaki mengepalkan tinju, kemudian memukulkannya ke pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya.

Pikiranku sekarang dipenuhi oleh lelaki berambut merah itu. Pelajaran yang disampaikan guru di depan, satupun tak ada yang masuk ke dalam otakku. Aku khawatir padanya. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Aku tak tenang memikirkannya.

Bel pun berbunyi.

Waktunya untuk pulang.

Aku menunggu Onizaki dan Yuichi di gerbang sekolah. Seperti biasa, kami selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Kebetulan jarak antara rumah dan sekolah tak terlalu jauh, sehingga dapat ditempuh dengan hanya berjalan kaki saja.

Sepuluh menit sudah aku menungu. Mereka belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya. Mereka pergi kemana? Apa mereka sedang berkelahi sekarang? Kekhawatiran kembali menderaku.

Ponselku berbunyi. Ada sebuah pesan masuk.

**From : Yuichi-senpai**

**_Pulanglah lebih dulu, tak usah menungguku. Aku ada urusan sehingga tak dapat pulang bersamamu. Kemungkinan akupun akan pulang terlambat ke rumah. Jadi tolong katakan pada Ayah dan Ibu ya._**

Aku pun segera membalas pesannya.

**For : Yuichi-senpai**

**_Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti aku sampaikan. Hati-hati senpai! Jangan pulang terlalu malam._**

"Onizaki …" Aku melihatnya baru saja keluar dari sekolah—berjalan mendekat kearahku. Ternyata dia belum pulang. Aku kira dia sudah pulang sendirian tanpa menungguku karena kejadian tadi.

"Kau belum pulang?" Ujarnya dingin.

"Aku menunggumu dan Yuichi-senpai. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang ada urusan, jadi menyuruhku untuk pulang lebih dulu. Dia juga bilang akan pulang terlambat ke rumah." Jelasku menyampaikan kembali apa yang Yuichi katakan tadi melalui sebuah pesan singkat.

"Oh." Onizaki berjalan—seakan acuh dengan yang aku katakan. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Akupun segera berlari mengejar—berjalan disamping kanannya.

Selama perjalanan kami terdiam. Hanya langkah kaki dan desah nafas yang terdengar meramaikan suasana dingin ini. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Melihatnya yang bersikap acuh dan dingin, membuatku semakin takut untuk memulai percakapan.

Pandangaku kini terpaku pada tangannya yang bengkak dan lebam, terluka karena kejadian tadi. Ternyata dia belum mengobatinya—membiarkan luka begitu saja.

"Onizaki …" Panggilku takut-takut.

"Hm."

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?"

"Maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu marah."

"Oh."

"Onizaki …" Kataku dengan nada menunjukkan rasa kesal. Aku kesal dengan sikapnya yang seolah acuh dan tak menganggap semua perkataanku. Dan sekarang dia masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mendengarkan aku yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Ck, menyebalkan sekali. Dia kenapa sih?" Aku mendengus kesal seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ketika jam makan malam tiba, Onizaki tak juga turun dari kamarnya. Dia tak ikut bergabung bersama kami. Hal ini membuat kedua orangtuanya heran, dan menyuruhku untuk menemuinya—menyuruhnya kemari.

Dengan langkah lemas aku berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Mengetuk pintu dihadapanku—berkali-kali namun tak ada jawaban. Perlahan aku membuka kenop pintu itu, memasukkan kepalaku untuk melihat ke dalam.

Disana aku melihat Onizaki sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal.

"Onizaki, paman dan bibi menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu. Mereka ingin kau ikut bergabung di bawah untuk makan malam." Ujarku malas. Jujur saja, aku masih kesal padanya.

Dia tak bergeming. Masih pada posisinya. Entah dia sedang tertidur atau hanya pura-pura saja.

"Hey Onizaki! Kau mendengarku?" Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kenapa marah-marah terus? Membuatku pusing saja. Sikapmu ini membuatku stress. Aku tak tahan melihatmu bersikap kekanakan seperti ini." Gerutuku—meluapkan kekesalan yang sejak tadi bersarang dihati.

"Kau mencintainya?" Akhirnya dia bersuara juga, namun masih tak membuka matanya.

"Selalu itu saja pertanyaanmu. Kalau aku mencintainya kenapa? Lalu kalau aku tak mencintainya kenapa? Apa itu masalah besar bagimu?"

"Jelas itu masalah besar bagiku." Jawabnya santai—membuka mata perlahan. Mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"….." Aku terdiam tak dapat berkata. Terkejut sekaligus tak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

Mengapa itu merupakan masalah besar baginya?

"Apa kau mencintainya melebihi rasa cintaku untukmu? Apa dia mencintaimu melebihi rasa cintaku untukmu?" Pertanyaannya itu membuat jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak.

'Apa? Jadi Onizaki mencintaiku? Apa aku tak salah dengar?' Aku memukul pelan kepalaku, memastikan bahwa yang aku dengar barusan itu salah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, ketika kita masih kecil hingga sekarang. Perasaanku tak pernah berubah." Ujarnya datar dan dingin. Itulah Onizaki. Wajah serta nada bicaranya selalu seperti itu. Tapi aku tahu dia sedang tidak bercanda, karena dia bukan tife orang yang suka bermain-main.

"Onizaki …" Gumamku masih mematung tak percaya.

Jantungku berdetak tak beraturan. Wajahku memanas. Pernyataannya membuatku berdebar. Sangat berbeda ketika Yuichi menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku merasa biasa saja. Jujur, aku memang menyukai Yuichi bahkan aku sangat mengaguminya sejak dulu. Maka dari itu ketika dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, entah karena alasan apa akupun menerima dia. Ya, aku menerimanya tanpa alasan.

Onizaki membuang nafas berat kemudian berkata: "Aku begitu bodoh. Terlambat mengungkapkan semuanya. Seharusnya aku katakan sejak dulu, sebelum kau menjadi miliknya."

"Kau belum terlambat, Onizaki." Suara lain ikut dalam pembicaraan kami.

Seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya—begitu santai dan terlihat cool—itulah Yuichi.

"Yuichi-senpai …" Ujarku.

"Sudah aku duga. Ternyata Adikku yang angkuh ini memang mencintai gadis kecilku." Yuichi melangkah masuk—mengacak rambutku pelan, kemudian beralih mengacak rambut Onizaki.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Onizaki mendengus kesal—tak suka diperlakukan begitu, meski oleh Kakaknya sendiri.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga kalau kau memang mencintai Hinata." Yuichi tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti." Ujar Onizaki mengerutkan dahi.

Aku hanya terdiam. Sama tak mengertinya dengan Onizaki.

"Maaf, aku sengaja menjadikan Hinata sebagai pacarku untuk mengetahui bagaimana reaksimu. Aku ingin memastikan bagaimana perasaanmu untuknya, begitupun perasaan Hinata untukmu." Jelas Yuichi membuat kedua mata kami membulat.

"Dan sepertinya rencanaku berjalan lancar." Dia tersenyum lagi. "Kalian benar-benar saling mencintai."

"Baka … Untuk apa kau melakukan hal bodoh begitu?" Gerutu Onizaki—wajahnya memerah merasa malu.

"Adikku ini terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui perasaannya. Namun akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga." Yuichi kembali mengacak-acak rambut Onizaki.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti seekor kucing peliharaan." Onizaki menyingkirkan tangannya menjauh.

"Hinata, kaupun mencintai Onizaki kan? Kau mencintainya tanpa sadar." Ucap Yuichi membuatku sadar akan sesuatu.

Ya aku kini menyadarinya, bahwa aku memang mencintai Onizaki. Lelaki yang selalu ada disaat kondisi apapun. Lantas bagaimanakah perasaanku pada Yuichi? Itu hanyalah rasa kagum, bukanlah cinta. Kini semuanya sudah jelas. Aku sudah dapat membedakan rasa cinta dan rasa kagum.

"Kini selesaikanlah masalah kalian. Cukup sampai disini saja aku membantu kalian." Yuichi melenggang keluar—meninggalkan kami berdua.

Beberapa saat saja kami membisu, tak bersuara. Bingung harus memulai darimana. Bingung harus berbicara apa. Suasana menjadi canggung dan membeku. Aku masih berdiri dihadapan Onizaki sembari menunduk, sedangkan dia masih duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Hinata …" Akhirnya dia yang pertama kali bersuara. Memecah keheningan dan kebekuan diantara kami.

"I-iya?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanyanya to the point. "Jangan membuatku menunggu! Jawab dengan cepat, karena aku tak suka menunggu. Kau tahu itu bukan?" Ujarnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya kemudian mengangguk pasti. Kini kami saling menatap. Iris ungunya menatap bola mata lavenderku. Perlahan dia bangkit—mendekat kearahku. Menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

Kami berpelukkan. Mencurahkan rasa tanpa kata. Lewat bahasa tubuh yang syara makna. Hanya insan yang sedang jatuh cintalah yang akan mengerti makna yang terkandung di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Udah nonton anime Hiiro no Kakera?**

**Seru lho! **

**Coba aja nonton.**

**Di anime itu chara yang sangat aku sukai yaitu Onizaki sama Yuichi. Sifatnya Onizaki keren, kalau sifat Yuichi terkesan unik gitu deh.**

**Cocok dipasangin sama Hinata.**

**Thanks for reading minna :-)**

**Kalau suka dengan fanfic ini monggo di klik kotak follow sama favoritnya. Aku akan sangat senang menerimanya. Hehehe ;-)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE STORIES ABOUT HINATA**** HYUUGA**

**BY :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING & REVIEW!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(-5-)**

**24 O'CLOCK**

**PAIRING : Hinata Hyuuga x L Lawliet (Death Note)**

* * *

**PAIRING : L Lawliet x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Mystery, Angst, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Death Note **** Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba **

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**24 O'CLOCK © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC, EYD, GAJE, BORED, ABAL, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Saya bertugas untuk membawa Hyuuga-san malam ini. Tepat pukul 24.00./** **Saya meminta pada Tuhan agar di kehidupan selanjutnya saya diciptakan sebagai seorang manusia dan Hyuuga-san diciptakan menjadi seorang gadis sehat, periang, dan selalu berbahagia yang akan menjadi jodoh saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu aku tinggal di tempat ini. Menjalani berbagai pengobatan agar dapat sembuh dari penyakit yang sedang menggerogoti tubuhku. Kadang aku putus asa menjalani semuanya. Kadang aku ingin menyerah pada takdir, menyerah pada penyakit ini. Penyakit yang semakin hari terus merenggut daya tahan serta fungsi dari anggota tubuhku.

Apa salah dan dosaku di masa lalu sehingga kini aku mengidap penyakit ini?

Aku selalu bertanyal hal itu pada Tuhan. Mengapa dari sekian banyak manusia di dunia, akulah yang harus menderita penyakit ini?

Tak ada keluarga. Tak ada teman. Tak ada penyemangat hidup. Aku menjalani semuanya seorang diri. Tak ada yang perduli padaku. Tak ada yang menyayangi dan mencintaiku. Mungkin Tuhan pun tak menyayangiku sehingga Dia memberikan aku penyakit laknat ini. Penyakit memalukan yang biasanya diderita oleh orang-orang pelaku sex bebas dan pemakai narkoba.

Lantas mengapa aku seorang gadis yang tak pernah mengenal dan mencoba hal seperti itu malah terkena juga?

Kau sungguh tak adil Tuhan.

Kau membiarkanku menderita bak seorang pendosa-pendosa itu. Bahkan lebih menderita daripada mereka.

Aku bosan. Terisolasi di tempat ini. Berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang juga menderita penyakit yang sama. Kami diasingkan. Mereka merasa jijik kepada kami—takut akan tertular. Kami dipandang sebelah mata, bahkan tak pernah dianggap ada dan bermakna. Aku sudah bosan. Ingin keluar darisini. Pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh, tenang, dan sepi.

Aku ingin menyendiri, tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu. Lebih baik aku mati dalam keadaan bebas, daripada terkurung bak seorang narapidana seperti ini.

Ya aku harus bertindak. Aku harus memutuskan apa yang terbaik pada hidupku yang entah sampai kapan akan berakhir. Malam ini aku akan pergi. Mencari kebebasan di dunia luar, mencari secercah kebahagiaan yang belum sempat aku reguk.

Semua orang telah terlelap di ranjang mereka masing-masing, sedangkan aku masih membuka mata. Mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencana yang sejak tadi sudah terancang dengan baik.

Suara detik jam terdengar bersamaan dengan detak jantungku yang berpacu—santai. Kedua kaki mungilku mulai menapaki lantai, berjalan keluar dari ruangan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang nampak sepi. Ternyata Tuhan pun mendukung rencanaku, sehingga semuanya lancar tanpa hambatan. Akhirnya aku dapat keluar dari tempat itu, setelah melewati penjagaan yang cukup sulit tadi.

Kini aku menghirup udara kebebasan di dunia luar, dengan masih mengenakan pakaian pasien dan tanpa alas kaki pula. Aku tak perduli. Yang penting aku sudah berhasil menjalankan rencanaku yang seharusnya sudah sejak dulu dijalankan.

Langkah kakiku mulai melemas setelah cukup jauh berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti. Aku tak tahu harus kemana. Yang jelas aku ingin pergi jauh dari tempat itu. Di depan sana aku melihat ada sebuah taman. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Aku berusaha melangkah dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada menuju kesana—duduk diatas sebuah bangku panjang dengan nafas terengah karena kelelahan.

Rasa sakit mulai menyerang. Ditambah dengan udara dingin yang begitu menusuk tulang, menambah ngilu sekujur tubuhku. Jika sudah begini, yang kulakukan hanya memejamkan mata—pasrah pada Tuhan jika memang inilah waktunya Dia mengambil nyawaku.

"Malam yang indah ya." Tiba-tiba ada suara di dekatku. Suara yang lembut dan terdengar polos.

"Hm?" Aku sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Lelaki yang tengah duduk disampingku.

Cara duduknya aneh—tak biasa. Lebih terlihat seperti sedang berjongkok. Dia mengenakan kaos putih dengan celana jeans hitam. Entah kapan dia datang, sedikitpun aku tak merasakan kehadirannya. Apa dia hantu? Jika memang benar, aku tak merasa takut. Tahu kenapa? Karena dia begitu terlihat polos dan lucu. Berambut raven hitam, bermata bulat dengan lingkaran hitam dibawahnya. Kulitnya putih pucat sepertiku.

"Lihatlah!" Dia menunjuk keatas langit. Pandangan mataku mengikuti arah telunjuknya—memandang langit yang begitu indah ditaburi bintang-bintang. Dan sekilas aku melihat ada seberkas cahaya yang jatuh ke bumi.

"Ada bintang jatuh. Cepat buatlah permohonan!" Lelaki itu segera memejamkan mata—kedua tangannya disimpan di depan dada, seperti orang yang sedang berdoa.

Wajahnya terlihat polos dan lucu saat itu. Aku masih memandanginya, entah mengapa aku ingin terus memandangnya. Hingga dia kembali membuka mata, sehingga kamipun saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Apa yang Hyuuga-san minta?" Tanyanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Siapa kau?" Aku balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalau saya bilang, saya adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa Hyuuga-san akan percaya?" Dia menatapku dengan kedua mata polosnya.

"Aku lebih percaya jika kau bilang, kalau kau ini adalah hantu." Ujarku.

Dia tersenyum kemudian berkata: "Apa saya lebih mirip seperti hantu dimata Hyuuga-san?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Karena kau datang tiba-tiba tanpa kuketahui. Kau adalah hantu yang lucu. Aku malah tak takut padamu." Kataku dengan jujur.

Dia tertawa mendengar ucapanku. Pandangannya kembali keatas langit.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

"Panggil saya L."

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya." Dia mengangguk.

"L …" Ujarku mencoba memanggil namanya.

"Iya?" L menatapku.

"Hanya mengetest saja." Aku mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.

Entah mengapa aku merasa tenang bersama dengannya. Meski kami belum saling mengenal sebelumnya, meski kami baru saja bertemu. Aneh bukan? Tak pernah aku merasa senyaman ini bersama dengan seseorang. Seorang hantu atau makhluk apalah dia, aku tak perduli. Sungguh aku tak perduli.

Dadaku terasa sakit dan sesak. Ketika terbatuk, cairan merah kental nan hangat membasahi kedua tanganku.

"Hyuuga-san tidak apa-apa?" L nampak tenang membersihkan darah di mulutku dengan sapu tangannya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku dengan nafas terengah menahan sakit.

"Hyuuga-san sedang sakit keras, seharusnya ada di rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa malah berada di luar begini?" Kini L membersihkan darah di kedua tanganku.

"Aku lebih suka berada diluar merasakan kebebasan. Di rumah sakit justru aku merasa terkurung bagai di penjara. Aku sudah bosan menjalani semua pengobatan disana, sedangkan kesehatanku malah semakin memburuk bukannya membaik. Aku ingin segera mengakhiri semuanya. Aku sudah lelah, sungguh aku sudah sangat lelah." Tukasku mengungkapkan segala yang ada di dalam pikiranku.

L tertegun sejenak kemudian berkata: "Apa Hyuuga-san sudah tak mempunyai keinginan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Tak lagi adakah semangat hidup di dalam diri Hyuuga-san?"

"Sudah tak ada lagi. Untuk apa aku berusaha bertahan hidup? Untuk siapa? Keluarga? Teman? Aku tak memilikinya. Mereka semua telah membuangku, menganggap aku telah mati. Tak pernah seorangpun dari mereka yang datang untuk menemuiku, memberiku semangat atau dorongan agar bertahan. Mereka jijik padaku, mereka takut tertular penyakitku, sehingga mereka memilih untuk menjauh dariku. Aku sudah berjuang dan berusaha selama ini tanpa siapapun yang ada disampingku. Namun kini aku sudah tak bisa lagi. Aku sudah lelah, aku sudah berada pada batas kemampuanku." Ujarku dengan nada sendu sembari tersenyum getir—disertai linangan air mata yang semakin turun membasahi pipi.

"Uhhuukk … Uhhuukk … Uhhuukk …" Kembali aku terbatuk. Darah semakin banyak keluar dari mulutku. Dada semakin sesak dan sakit membuatku sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

L menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukkannya. Dia memelukku erat—membelai kepalaku lembut. Pikiranku sangat kalut tak menentu. Namun berada di dalam pelukannya, membuatku merasa nyaman dan tenang. Meski rasa sakit ini masih menyerang.

"Hyuuga-san jangan khawatir! Sebentar lagi penderitaan Hyuuga-san akan segera berakhir." Ujar L—tatapannya lurus keatas langit.

"A-apa a-aku akan se-segera ma-mati?" Nafasku tersenggal sembari wajahnya.

L mengangguk. "Hyuuga-san tak usah takut. Saya akan menemani Hyuuga-san." Katanya menenangkanku.

"Ja-jadi be-benar ka-kau adalah ma-malaikat pe-pencabut nyawa?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya. Saya bertugas untuk membawa Hyuuga-san malam ini. Tepat pukul 24.00." Jelasnya dengan eskpresi wajahnya yang polos.

"Be-berapa la-lama la-lagi waktunya?"

"Lima belas menit lagi."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara kami.

Hening.

Sepi.

**5 menit berlalu.**

"Hyuuga-san tahu apa yang saya minta ketika bintang jatuh tadi?" L memecah keheningan.

"Ti-tidak. A-apa i-itu?"

"Saya meminta pada Tuhan agar di kehidupan selanjutnya saya diciptakan sebagai seorang manusia dan Hyuuga-san diciptakan menjadi seorang gadis sehat, periang, dan selalu berbahagia yang akan menjadi jodoh saya."

Aku terkejut mendengar penuturannya itu.

"Uhhuukk … Uhhuukk … Uhhuukk …" Darah yang keluar dari mulutku bertambah banyak saja. Tubuhku sakit, kepalaku terasa berat, pandangan pun mulai kabur.

Samar-samar aku masih bisa melihat wajah L dan mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan.

**10 menit berlalu.**

"Hyuuga-san adalah wanita yang saya cintai. Tugas ini adalah tugas terberat bagi saya. Namun setelah mendengar apa yang Hyuuga-san katakan tadi, saya jadi mengerti. Ini adalah waktunya Tuhan mengakhiri penderitaan Hyuuga-san melalui kedua tangan saya." L kembali bersuara.

Sedangkan aku sudah tak tentu apa yang dirasa. Tubuhku terasa dingin dan kaku, nafasku semakin tersenggal, lidahku kelu, rasa sakit ini semakin menyiksaku. Aku hanya dapat memejamkan mata sembari memeluknya erat. Mungkin benar apa yang L katakan. Sekarang adalah saatnya. Sebentar lagi aku akan mati.

Aku sama sekali tak merasa takut. Justru aku sangat bahagia, karena di akhir hidupku ini ada seseorang yang begitu tulus menemani serta mencintaiku meski dia bukanlah seorang manusia, meski dia adalah seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Ternyata aku salah selama ini. Ternyata masih ada seseorang yang menginginkanku. Bahkan dia berdoa pada Tuhan agar di kehidupan selanjutnya kami dapat hidup bersama. Karena dia tahu, akupun tahu, kami tak akan dapat hidup bersama di kehidupan sekarang. Kami berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Aku seorang manusia dan dia seorang malaikat.

Meski terlambat. Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu Tuhan. Terimakasih karena Kau telah memberikan secercah kebahagiaan yang selama ini aku dambakan. Ya aku bahagia. Di akhir hidupku ini aku mengetahui bahwa masih ada seseorang yang mencintai dan memperdulikanku.

Terimakasih Tuhan …

Terimakasih.

**15 menit berlalu.**

Aku merasakan belaian tangan L terhenti di kepalaku—seiiring terlepasnya nyawa dari tubuhku. Aku dapat melihat tubuhku yang kini sedang terbujur kaku diatas kursi itu. Bertubuh kurus, berkulit pucat. Keadaanku sungguh menyedihkan bukan? Tapi tidak bagiku. Aku bahagia. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya.

Kini aku tak lagi merasakan sakit itu. Semuanya telah sirna seperti kehidupanku yang telah berakhir tepat pukul 24.00.

"Hyuuga-san mari ikut saya!" L menggenggam tanganku.

"Sekarang kita akan pergi kemana?" Aku membalas genggaman tangannya erat.

"Jalan-jalan?" Tawar L sembari tersenyum.

"Hm bukankah setelah mati, manusia itu akan segera menghadap pada Tuhannya?"

"Terlambat sebentar tak apa-apa. Saya ingin pergi berdua bersama Hyuuga-san."

"Kau malaikat yang nakal ternyata." Aku mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Hyuuga-san salah. Justru saya adalah malaikat paling tampan di surga." Ujar L dengan percaya diri.

"Ya ya aku akui kau memang tampan. Tapi aku tak yakin kau yang paling tampan. Pasti banyak yang lebih tampan darimu di surga." Kataku sembari tersenyum menggodanya.

"Saya tak akan membiarkan Hyuuga-san melirik lelaki lain. Hyuuga-san hanya milik saya." L mendekatkan dirinya, kemudian …

Dia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirku.

Hangat dan menenangkan.

Siapapun tak akan mengira bahwa L adalah seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa. Termasuk aku yang awalnya tak mempercayai hal itu. Namun ternyata dia memang benar seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa. Dialah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk mencabut nyawaku, yang memberikan aku secercah kebahagiaan diakhir kehidupanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ide bikin fanfic ini muncul tiba-tiba. Menjadikan L sebagai seorang malaikat maut yang jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Tadinya mau kubikin lebih panjang, tapi karena ini cerita pendek, jadi aku cuma ambil garis merahnya aja.**

**Sama seperti cerita-cerita sebelumnya.**

**Pendek-pendek banget kan? Hehehe …**

**Thanks for reading minna :-)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**TAKE OR GIVE**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIRING : Kenshin Himura x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Love Story, Action/Battle**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Samurai X ****Nobuhiro Watsuki**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Take or Give ****© Mell Hinaga Kuran**

.

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC, EYD, GAJE, BORED, ABAL, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**TAKE OR GIVE? "Hiduplah bersamaku selamanya! Atau berikan temanmu padaku. Dia ada di tempatku dan menjadi tawananku sekarang. Jadi apa pilihanmu?"/ Spesial request from '_Me Yuki Hina_'.**

* * *

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pasti akan menangkapmu dan mendapatkan hadiahnya." Ujar gadis itu bersemangat sembari memperhatikan foto buronan yang paling dicari oleh pihak berwenang, terutama oleh pemburu hadiah sepertinya.

Berambut merah panjang terikat dengan iris berwarna biru. Tak lupa sebuah luka tanda silang yang ada di wajahnya. Itu merupakan ciri khas yang paling mudah diingat dari seorang buronan bernama _**"Kenshin Himura"**_.

Merupakan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sudah merenggut nyawa banyak orang hanya demi uang. Dia seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat profesional. Teknik pedang serta bela dirinya pun tak bisa dianggap remeh. Semua orang bergidik ngeri dan takut ketika mendengar namanya. Dia mempunyai sebuah julukan yaitu _**"Battousai Si Pembantai".**_

1 milyar.

Jumlah yang sangat banyak bukan? Siapapun yang bisa menangkap Battousai maka hadiah itu akan menjadi miliknya.

Dengan uang sebanyak itu dia bisa menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk bersantai—istirahat sejenak dari profesinya sebagai seorang pemburu hadiah.

Kenshin Himura.

Lelaki itu adalah targetnya kali ini.

"Hey Hinata, kau yakin akan bisa menangkapnya?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

Diapun seorang pemburu hadiah. Bahkan mereka merintis profesi itu bersama-sama. Saling membantu dalam mengejar target, kemudian hadiah yang didapat dibagi dua. Namun kali ini dia menolak bekerjasama. Alasannnya tentu saja karena dia tidak yakin bisa menghadapi seorang penjahat kelas atas seperti Battousai.

"Kau meremehkan aku?" Mata Hinata mendelik kearahnya.

"Bukan begitu. Kau tahu kan catatan kejahatan yang sudah dia lakukan? Dia itu sudah membunuh 100 orang lebih. Dan mungkin kau yang selanjutnya." Sakura terkekeh sembari meneguk sake di gelasnya—tanpa dosa setelah mengatakan hal yang begitu kejam barusan.

"Tck, kau mendoakan agar aku mati ditangannya?" Ujar Hinata tajam seraya melayangkan tatapan deathglare padanya.

"Hanya bercanda. Aku mendoakan agar kau berhasil dan pulang dengan selamat." Sakura menepuk kedua bahunya sembari tersenyum.

"Semoga Tuhan mendengar doa dari orang sepertimu." Ujar Hinata bernada sarkasme.

Sakura mendengus kesal mendengar ucapannya seraya beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Sampai jumpa, Hinata. Semoga berhasil!" Sakura melompati pepohonan dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan.

"Tck, dasar."

Hari mulai gelap.

Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah setelah membayar sake dan makanan yang tadi telah dipesannya. Melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalanan yang nampak lenggang dan sepi. Sepertinya semua orang benar-benar takut untuk berkeliaran pada waktu seperti ini. Mengingat bahwa teror Si Battousai telah menyusupkan ketakutan dan kegelisahan di hati para penduduk.

Bintang bertaburan menghiasi langit malam. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak menikmati keindahan ini. Kesibukan dalam pekerjaan membuat dirinya lupa akan semua hal yang ada disekeliling. Cinta, keindahan, dan kasih sayang. Dia tak mengenal semua itu. Lebih tepatnya dia berusaha menjauh dan tak ingin mengenalnya dulu. Berfokus menjalani hidup tanpa gangguan dari seorang makhluk bernama "Lelaki" dan suatu rasa bernama "Cinta". Kini dia belum siap untuk menjalani hubungan jika masih bergelut dalam pekerjaan yang berbahaya ini. Pekerjaan yang bertaruh nyawa dan membutuhkan keberanian ekstra.

Mungkin jika sudah waktunya pensiun, dan menjalani hidup normal maka akan ada sedikit pertimbangan mengenai hubungan serius dengan seorang lelaki, membina rumah tangga, dan mempunyai keturunan.

Ah … Kenapa pikirannya jadi meracau kemana-mana?

Fokus Hinata.

Fokus.

Seharusnya pikirannya kini dipenuhi dengan strategi untuk menangkap penjahat kelas atas seperti Battousai, agar misinya berhasil. Namun ternyata malah hal lain yang memenuhi otaknya. Hal yang tak seharusnya dipikirkan disaat seperti ini.

**BRUUKK**

Terdengar suara benda yang berat terjatuh dari atas.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling pepohonan yang tumbuh berjajar disamping kanan dan kiri. Mencari tahu apa gerangan yang terjatuh itu. Karena suaranya sangat keras membuat penasaran. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke asal suara aneh yang terdengar sesaat setelah suara tadi. Seperti suara seseorang yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang terduduk diatas tanah.

"Aduh … Sakit sekali." Rintih orang itu seraya berdiri dan mengusap-usap pantatnya.

"Siapa kau? Dan sedang apa kau disini? Mencurigakan sekali." Cecar Hinata setelah berdiri dihadapannya dengan sikap siaga—takutnya orang itu menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

Dia memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi kepala sehingga tak bisa terlihat bagaimana rupanya. Namun satu hal yang pasti, dari suaranya tadi dia adalah seorang lelaki.

"Aku hanya seorang pengembara, Nona. Tadi aku sedang beristirahat sejenak diatas pohon, tapi karena ketiduran jadinya aku terjatuh. Hehehe …" Jelasnya sembari mengusap belakang kepala seperti orang bodoh.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"Tentu saja benar, Nona."

"Lantas mengapa kau sembunyikan wajahmu itu? Tunjukkan wajahmu padaku!" Tukas Hinata yang semakin dibuat penasaran serta curiga terhadap gelagat orang tersebut.

"Kalau aku memperlihatkan wajahku, aku khawatir Nona akan jatuh cinta padaku nantinya." Ujarnya sembari terkekeh dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Tck, kau jangan bercanda. Cepat perlihatkan wajahmu! Jika kau tidak mau, berarti kau mempunyai niat jahat terhadap desa ini." Hinata mencabut pedang disisi pinggangnya—menghunuskannya tepat kearah lelaki itu. Bermaksud untuk menggertak agar dia mau memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Hey Nona, jangan bermain dengan benda itu. Berbahaya tau …" Omelnya merasa terganggu dengan tindakan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu cepat lakukan apa yang kukatakan! Kalau tidak aku tak segan akan membuat sebuah luka di tubuhmu." Gertak Hinata sembari menekankan sebuah ancaman.

"Gadis cantik seperti Nona ternyata galak juga." Ujarnya santai sembari terkekeh—sedikitpun tak merasa takut.

"Tck, kau …" Hinata mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Dia menghunuskan pedangnya dan mulai menyerang.

**BRUUKK**

"Aghhh …" Erang Hinata merasa terkejut sekaligus sakit karena lelaki itu dengan cepat memelintir kedua tangannya ke belakang kemudian mendorong tubuhnya ke pohon.

Gerakannya begitu cepat. Membuat Hinata tertegun dan heran sesaat. Bahkan dia tak dapat membaca gerakannya itu, sehingga kini dia terjerat olehnya dalam keadaan yang tak menyenangkan.

"Aku suka gadis sepertimu. Unik sekali." Ucapnya sembari mendekatkan diri. Helaan nafasnya begitu dekat berhembus di telinga Hinata membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Aura serta suaranya pun berubah, sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri, namun sayang tak semudah itu terlepas dari cengkramannya.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"

"Tck, aku tak ada waktu bermain-main dengan orang sepertimu. Lepaskan aku!"

"Jika kau bisa mengalahkan aku, maka aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau mau. Namun jika sebaliknya, kau harus menuruti apapun yang aku mau. Bagaimana?" Ujarnya menanyakan pendapat.

"Untuk apa aku mengikuti permainanmu itu. Tak ada gunanya bagiku." Tukas Hinata dengan nada sinis.

"Ini sangat berguna. Aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal jika mengikuti permainan ini." Dia semakin berani, tangannya melingkari pinggang Hinata serta sebuah kecupan lembut yang terasa dingin mendarat di lehernya.

Hinata tersentak dan kembali berontak.

"Kurang ajar! Jangan macam-macam kau. Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Hinata emosi dengan wajah memanas juga memerah merasakan sensasi yang dia berikan.

"Terima saja permainanku. Bukankah kau ingin sekali menangkapku hm?" Dia kembali mengecup leher Hinata perlahan, membuat darahnya berdesir, jantungnya berdegup cepat.

**BRUUKK**

Dia terpental ke belakang karena tendangan kaki Hinata yang cukup keras, membuatnya terbebas dari cengkraman lelaki itu.

"Kenshin Himura." Ucap Hinata menebak siapa orang itu sebenarnya.

"Gadis pintar. Aku semakin tertarik padamu, Hinata Hyuuga." Kenshin berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Ayo bertarung! Segera akhiri permainan ini." Hinata menghunuskan pedang ke depan setelah tadi mengambilnya dari tanah.

"Kau bersemangat sekali. Aku menyukainya." Kenshin membuka jubahnya sehingga kini Hinata bisa melihat wajah serta tubuhnya dengan jelas. Sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di foto. Wajahnya lebih tampan, meski bertubuh kecil dan tak terlalu tinggi namun berisi dan kekar. Hal itu memperlihatkan bahwa dia sering berlatih keras, membuat otot-otot tubuhnya tumbuh dengan bagus.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berharap semua pikiran mengenai lelaki dihadapannya bisa menghilang. Pada saat seperti ini dia malah mengagumi lawan sekaligus target misinya. Sungguh bukan sifat Hinata yang biasanya. Dia mulai terpesona dengan seorang Battousai tampan itu? Entahlah …

"Jangan terlalu lama memperhatikanku, Nona! Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku." Kenshin tersenyum dengan nada suara mengejek.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau. Hyyaaaaattt …" Hinata mulai menyerangnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Melihat buruan yang sedang dikejar kini ada di depan mata, membuatnya bersemangat ingin segera melumpuhkan dan menangkapnya.

"Kau lumayan juga. Tapi dengan serangan seperti ini, kau tak akan mungkin bisa menangkapku." Ucap Kenshin meremehkan.

"Berisik!" Hinata semakin melancarkan serangan menggunakan segala teknik yang dikuasainya. Namun sepertinya semua sia-sia saja. Kenshin begitu mudah menghindar. Bahkan dia melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Menyerah?" Tanya Kenshin sembari memperlihatkan senyuman yang sama sekali tak cocok diperlihatkan oleh seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin sepertinya. Senyuman itu terkesan polos serta ramah. Dan Hinata sangat tak menyukainya.

"Jangan harap!" Ucap Hinata tegas. Dia terus bergerak melakukan berbagai serangan, meski sampai kini sedikitpun tak ada yang berhasil mengenainya.

'Ck, sial. Ternyata dia bukan orang yang sembarangan. Pantas saja dia dijuluki seorang Battosai Si Pembantai.' Batin Hinata mulai kesal dan putus asa.

Nafas Hinata terengah karena mulai merasa kelelahan. Jika harus jujur, kesempatannya untuk menang tidak ada. Mengingat kemampuan bela diri yang dimilikinya sangat jauh dibawah Kenshin.

"Aku sudah pasti menang. Kau menyerah saja ya?" Ucap Kenshin memperlihatkan senyuman manis dan polosnya, meski kata-katanya itu terdengar sarkasme.

"Tck, tidak akan pernah. Lebih baik aku mati dalam pertarungan daripada mengalah sebagai pecundang." Ucap Hinata tajam dan serius.

"Keras kepala. Tapi aku semakin suka." Kenshin tersenyum semakin lebar.

"BERISIK!" Hinata menyerang semakin cepat dan semangat.

**BRUKKK**

Kenshin dengan sekali gerakan telah berhasil mengunci tubuh Hinata diatas tanah, membuang pedangnya ke sembarang tempat kemudian memegangi kedua tangannya ke samping.

"Le-lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Hinata emosi sekaligus terkejut.

"TAKE OR GIVE!" Ucap Kenshin membuatnya mengernyikan dahi tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ambil tawaranku atau berikan sesuatu yang berharga untukku!" Ucapan Keshin semakin membuat Hinata bingung.

"Perjelas ucapanmu bodoh! Aku tak mengerti." Ujar Hinata ketus.

"Hiduplah bersamaku selamanya! Take?" Tawar Kenshin sembari tersenyum tulus dan mempesona.

"A-apaaa?" Teriak Hinata membelalakan mata tak percaya mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tak akan mengulang dua kali." Ucap Kenshin santai. "Atau berikan temanmu yang berambut merah muda itu padaku. Give?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Apaaa?" Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata berteriak terkejut mendengar ucapannya. "Jangan macam-macam kau!" Gigi Hinata gemertak menahan amarah sembari berusaha melepaskan diri namun semua itu sia-sia saja. Kenshin tak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja.

"Jadi kau pilih yang mana? Take or give?" Tanya Kenshin memperlihatkan seringai yang menakutkan. "Temanmu itu berada di dalam bahaya sekarang jika kau tak menerima tawaranku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia sudah berada di tempatku. Atau biar kuperjelas dia adalah tawananku sekarang." Ucapnya panjang lebar—bernada ancaman.

"Tck, sial. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Hinata merasakan dadanya bergemuruh.

"Hanya satu tujuanku. Menjadikanmu milikku." Jawab Kenshin cepat seakan tanpa berpikir. Namun tatapan matanya menunjukkan kesungguhan.

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata bertanya kembali seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu. Seorang Battousai telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Pemburu Hadiah. Itu tidak apa-apa bukan?" Tanya Kenshin menatap lembut kedua manik lavender milik gadis yang masih berada dibawahnya itu.

"…" Hinata terdiam, kehilangan kata. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pengakuan Kenshin itu sungguh membuat hatinya tak karuan, jantungnya pun berdegup cepat.

Dia seakan terkunci dan terjebak dalam hipnotis Sang Battousai. Tatapan manik birunya yang indah dan mempesona membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak, apalagi ketika bibir tipis nan merahnya dikecup oleh lelaki berambut merah itu. Dia menerima malah menikmatinya dan mencoba membalas setiap pagutan yang mulai tercipta.

'Oh … Kami-sama. Apa yang aku lakukan? Sepertinya aku telah terjebak ke dalam pesona seorang Battousai.' Batin Hinata seraya memejamkan mata—menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang yang tak pernah diduga sama sekali.

'Dengan ini aku simpulkan kau menerima tawaran dariku, Hinata.' Batin Kenshin seraya memagut bibirnya semakin mesra bahkan kini kedua tangannya mencoba melepas pakaian Hinata.

Entah sadar atau tidak. Mereka mulai terbawa suasana, dan berlaku hal jauh dari yang seharusnya. Hanya alam yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan dibawah langit malam saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wooyy … Wooyy …**

**Apa-apaan ini? Ending yang benar-benar tak jelas dan aneh -_-**

**Errrr … Kenshin dan Hinata nya OOC banget ya -_-**

**Gomen ne … #Membungkuk 360 derajat**

**This fanfic special request from **_**'Me Yuki Hina'**_

**Gomen kalau tidak memuaskanmu ^_^**

**Untuk request yang lainnya, ditunggu saja ya ^_**


End file.
